


Student Becomes the Teacher

by csichick_2



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkard Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Experienced/Inexperienced, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota teaches Spock about sex to mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student Becomes the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



It came as no surprise to Nyota that she was more experienced than Spock, but she still wasn’t expecting him to be a virgin.  When he didn’t express displeasure that she wasn’t the same, she let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.  When he starts to bring logic into it, she kisses him to shut him up.  She knows that if the logic of him losing his virginity to a more experienced partner was the only reason he was with her, then they would have had sex months ago.  There’s also no way he could have known how experienced she were unless he had been stalking her since she was sixteen and that’s something she should have noticed.

 

She strips down to her underwear, giving Spock a moment to look before she steps closer to him and slides her hands under his shirt.  He raises his arms to let her remove his shirt and this time it’s her turn to look.  “If people knew what you were hiding under this uniform, they’d be throwing themselves at you,” she says as she runs her hands up his abs and stops with her fingers just shy of his nipple.  She kisses him softly when she notices the slight green blush creeping into his cheeks.

 

“You exaggerate,” he murmurs.

 

“Agree to disagree,” she says as her fingers inch upwards.  About half of her previous partners have had sensitive nipples, so she’s not sure what the result will be, but she takes the intake of breath she hears as she rolls his nipples between her fingers to be a good sign.  “Feel good?” she asks as she increases the pressure slightly.

 

“Despite the lack of logical reasons for it to do so, it does feel pleasurable,” Spock replies.

 

Nyota shakes her head, amused.  “Can you at least try to ignore logic for a little awhile?  There isn’t much that’s logical when it comes to sex.”

 

He frowns slightly, Nyota assumes because logic is so ingrained into him, but then nods.  “I’ll probably fail, but I can try.”

 

“Good enough.”  Nyota takes a step back so she can finish undressing him.  She breathes a sigh of relief that either Vulcans are humans are physiologically similar or Spock’s human half won out in the genitals department as her boyfriend’s naked body contains no unexpected surprises.

 

“If Vulcans and humans weren’t sexually compatible, I wouldn’t exist” he reminds her and this time she’s the one blushing at how easily he was able to tell what she was thinking.

 

“Sit on the bed,” she says, to shift the attention back onto him and away from her.

 

“Shouldn’t we be lying down?” he asks, confusion in his words.

 

Nyota sighs.  “Just sit on the bed, Spock.”  Once he’s done so, she pushes his legs apart and kneels between them.

 

“What are you…” he begins before Nyota cuts him off.

 

“Ignore logic,” she reminds him before taking his cock into her mouth.  She has to listen closely for the sharp intakes of breath that tell her when she does something he likes, because of course those are the only sounds she makes.  Because of that, she misses that fact that Spock gets very close to the edge very quickly and is caught completely off-guard when he comes down her throat.  She coughs a little as she pulls away, causing him to sink to his knees beside her.

 

“Nyota I’m sorry, I…” he begins, silenced by his finger on his lips.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she tells him.  “It’s just easier when I have some warning that you’re about to come.  Which is completely my fault because I should have told you that.”

 

“I wasn’t expecting it to happen that quickly,” he says embarrassed.

 

“First times are like that,” she assures him.  “It’s okay.”

 

“But I didn’t pleasure you,” he replies, distressed.

 

“You can do that now,” she says.  “Once we get back on the bed.”

 

“Can I finish undressing you?” he asks, once both laying on the bed.

 

“Yes please,” she replies, arching her back and raising her hips to make that easier for him.

 

Spock stares at her naked body for a few moments before speaking.  “I don’t know what to do,” he admits.

 

“It’s a good thing I do,” she says, taking his hands and placing one on each breast.  “Remember what I did to your nipples?” shes asks, continuing when he nods.  “Do the same thing to mine.”  She moans loudly as his fingers tweak her nipples and she notices that Spock looks incredibly pleased that he’s made that sound emerge from her.  She lets him continue until the sensations are no long enough for her, at which point she takes one of his hands and guides it between her legs.  “This is the clitoris,” she says, as she brushes his fingers across it.  “Most women need it stimulated in order to have an orgasm.”  She can see the confusion on his face, but he doesn’t ask any questions, so she continues.  “Press two fingers inside me.”  He opens his mouth as though to say something, but the closes it and does as she says.  She adjusts his hand so that his thumb his on her clit, causing her to moan softly.  Move your fingers in and out of me while moving your thumb in a circular motion,” she directs softly.  It’s a bit simplistic, but she has a feeling that the simpler the better is what they need right now.  Spock’s motions are awkward and unsure, and while they it is pleasurable for her, it’s also not quite nearly to get her to orgasm.  Given the look of concentration on her face, she doesn’t have to heart to tell him that it’s not really working for her, and instead fakes her orgasm.

 

She pushes him back down onto the bed and rests her head on his chest.  “I think you’ve learned enough for one night,” she says softly.  “I can show you more another night.”

 

“Are you sure?  I…” he begins.

 

“If you so much as utter the word logic, I’m kicking you out and keeping your clothes,” she warns him.

 

She feels more that hears his answering chuckle as he wraps an arm around her.  “Good night, Nyota.”

 


End file.
